Heaven at Hogwarts
by Kuro.Sagi.Ume
Summary: Dean is the one girls want to be with in the school of Hogwarts, a handsome and talented young Gryffindor wizard. But entering his fifth year at Hogwarts, he meets a boy with pretty blue eyes and a calm composure. And who is extremely attractive. As events come along and complicate things, Dean finds himself stumbling after this 'angelic' new student. Dean x Castiel / Destiel
1. Part 1:Your name's Castle?

**Well, this is what happens when you've been watching HP and you ship Destiel. So I'm going to be updating these in small parts, as you can see, and I hope you like. (: The _italics_ are sometimes portraying thoughts. All credit for the Hogwarts and Supernatural things go to whoever made it, along with the characters that are theirs, something, something, more legal stuff. Enjoy.**

**Oh, and the picture I used as a cover for this story is by Inversidom-Riot on DeviantArt. I couldn't really find a pic to match the story, but in the artist's picture Dean has a slightly red and gold scarf and Cas has a blue and bronze looking one. So I chose that one.**

* * *

"Dean, can you walk me to Charms class? Pleeaaasse?" A pretty black-haired girl pressed herself into the guy next to her. "I promise to pay you back _double_ for it." Her deep brown eyes stared with lust at the boy next to her, who scooted away slightly, or at least as far as he could in the crowded compartment.

"Nah, my dad doesn't want me to be late on my first day. 'There'll be hell to pay' if I am." His voice was deep and gruff as he ran a hand though his hair. Dean was a handsome and attractive teenager, looking around eighteen blond hair and deep hazel-green eyes. He had some blond scuff framing his jaw, which he scratched in boredom.

He was surrounded by girls in his compartment, and was trying to reject some bothersome girl when a brunette popped in. Impossibly blue eyes met his hazel-green ones curiously. Dean sat back, disappointed when he realized it was a guy. A very _pretty _guy though. His long, dark eyelashes fluttered as he looked around the compartment.

His voice was calm and quiet, though a bit less deep than Dean's. "Excuse me, do you know where the Dark Arts teacher is located on this train?" His voice was one of those gravel-types, making the girls look up and examine the stranger.

Dean eagerly spoke up, desperate to get away from the girl glueing herself to his side. "Oh, I'll show ya'. I need to put on my robes anyway." He got up and led the brunette down the aisle of the train, patting his back. "Whew, thanks man, you saved me back there."

"Oh? And how did I save you?" His blue eyes looked curiously at Dean, unbelievably cute as he inclined his head slightly.

Dean coughed before replying, "Well, I was in a sticky situation."

The brunette looked even more confused. "How can a situation be 'sticky'?"

Dean looked at him closely, squinting his green eyes. "Dude, those girls were coming onto me." Dean gave him a "duh" look and stopped to check inside a compartment filled with rowdy guys messing around and being loud. Little fireworks cracked and exploded colors in the air.

The brunette watched as Dean looked around and finally nodded at one of the guys, a ginger sitting by another ginger who looked exactly like him. Dean heard the brunette behind him mutter something quietly like 'Oh, twins. How interesting.' He smiled before exclaiming over the noise, "Hey, Fred! Do you know where Lupin is?"

"Oh, yeah, near the front, to the left-AND I'M _GEORGE_, MY FRIEND!" The ginger threw his hands up but was smiling as all the others sitting around him and his twin laughed.

"Thanks, man." Dean saluted him and walked away, the ginger calling after him, "I was joking! I _am _Fred! At least I think so!" More laughter followed.

The brunette followed after Dean, looking around with interest at everything from the candy trolley to the magic being performed by students on the train. Dean took in his appearance out of the corner of his eye. He wore a beige trench coat over a white tux-shirt with a black vest over it, and his pants were black and dressy, like he was going to an interview.

The guy's face and actual body were a whole different level of gorgeous. His pale face was serious and seemed to be forever set in a frown, like he was thinking very deeply about something, and his deep sea-blue eyes watched everything as if he were taking information from them and making note of it. Although he had a very...dire demeanor, his outward appearance radiated such a natural calm that it made Dean feel easy around him. His hands were fidgeting with his fingers, and Dean was transfixed with his pale and delicate they looked. You don't usually describe a guy as delicate, but it just seemed like the word to describe how he moved. Like he was aware of everything around him and didn't want to break anything. Extremely gentle.

"The girls were in their seats though."

Dean blinked. "What?"

The brunette turned back to him, staring him down with his unnerving blue eyes. "You said that they were 'coming onto you'. It looked like they were sitting down though."

Dean looked at the guy, trying to see if he was messing around, but was only met with innocent and questioning eyes. He sighed. Probably a foreigner. "I mean that they _wanted_ me, like, as in 'desired me'? But _I," _he put a hand on his chest, "didn't want them. It was a figure of speech/"

"Ah, I understand now. Thank you...?" He frowned, then looked at Dean, inquiring for his name.

"Dean. My name's Dean Winchester," he stopped at a compartment and knocked before putting his hand on the door handle and turning to the brunette, "What's yours?"

The brunette examined him with his entrancing blue eyes. "Castiel."

"Castle?" Dean shook his head. "Wow, parents these days. Well, I guess it's better than Neville Longbottom-Ha." He slid the compartment door open, looking inside.

"_Castiel." _The guy looked at him, frowning. "It's _Castiel_."

Dean turned back, grinning at his mistake, and also at Castiel's name. It was so..._angelic_. "Oh, sorry, Cast-"

"Castiel, You're here!" Lupin got up from his seat and shook Castiel's hands. "It's good to see you, ah-" He looked at Dean. "You can leave now, thanks much."

Dean left, exchanging one last look with the angel before heading back to the changing rooms.

_Quite the foreigner...but those eyes... _Dean felt a warmth in his chest, but ignored it as two girls walked past him with provocative looks. _He has a nice pair of eyes._


	2. Part 2:Charming the Charmer

**It's cloudy outside right now, I love cloudy days. (X I'm so happy!**

* * *

It was a cloudy first day back at Hogwarts, casting a soft light over everything. Dean actually liked when it was cloudy though. While a lot of other people found the dimness gloomy, he thought it was calming.

He didn't like too much light. Or fires. Especially fires.

Lupin stood at the front of the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, smiling as the last student made it into the classroom.

"Class, today we are starting on what unit?"

A girl with very untamed, wavy light-brown hair shot her hand up in the air eagerly, making Dean roll his eyes. _At least she can answer for us. _He leaned back in his chair lazily.

Lupin caught sight of her hand. "Yes, Hermione?"

She beamed and answered dutifully, "Supernatural beings of 'Religious origins'."

Lupin smiled. "Yes, ten points." Hermione beamed as Lupin continued, "Lots of supernatural beings that Muggles 'make up' are just their imagination, but some, as you know, are truly real. Werewolves. Unicorns. Mermaids. The sorts." He waved his hand in the air before bringing them down. "But can anyone tell me the name of one creature famous amongst Muggles but is yet to be identified as real or not?"

Instead of Hermione, a boy with black hair and dark skin raised his hand up. "Yes, Cordell?"

"My mum told me 'bout that before I left: That they recently discovered that the species of _Angels_ truly do exist." He turned more so to the rest of the class, speaking excitedly. "They're still making arrangements to try and interact more with them, but Mum says that they're not the most social."

"Correct, ten points. Now, since Angels are newly discovered, we know very little except that they..."

Hermione shot her hand up again. Lupin nodded for her to go. "Angels are extremely unsocial with Muggles and Wizards, but they are intelligent, and have basically no emotions. Strength-wise...practically harmless. Practically." Hermione scrunched her nose in thought. "They do not fight often, but are very protective and loyal, and do possess many defensive actions which...we don't know the full extent of the damage they cause but...a Muggle was found recently in a coma when he tried to take a cherub on accident, and an Angel kind of...simply..." She extended her hands, "flapped it's wings and...he still hasn't woken up yet..." She paused, waiting for the others to get the idea. As soon as they did, excited and awed whispers broke out.

"Good, now stop for a moment please. Get your quills out and write these down please." He went pointed his wand at the board and a piece of chalk wrote across:

_"Angel Theories_

_Unsocial, and quite powerful, but are not aggressive unless certain situations arise._

_Intelligent, extremely so._

Lupin nodded and couple kids laughed.

_Emotions that the Angels have are very limited."_

"Okay, keep going Hermione."

"Well, as far as we know, they are obviously very strong, but researchers have discovered some other things that Angels can do..." She sat straighter, speaking in such a way that others started getting very interested. "Certain abilities that pertain to their looks. Angels are not always beautiful as they are depicted in religious ideas, and look mostly like us except for their wings, and maybe some other things that we don't know about yet.

"But their is a certain...bloodline that has special Angels that wizards have only _heard_ of from other Angels. Purebloods- _THEY_ are supposed to be extremely and 'divinely' beautiful, but are mostly males-"

The guys in the classroom murmured jokingly, "Aww..."

Hermione huffed, rolling her eyes in agitation and Lupin chuckled a little. "-_and_ seeing their true form will result in blindness or even death, as the appearance of their natural being is so overwhelming that it is capable of burning human or even_ wizards' _eyes from their sockets. However, certain, "special people" are able to tolerate their true appearance and voice.

The...powers of the Pureblood Angels and what they look like in person are a mystery, but there are abilities they have that we know of and have been studying, like-"

"Stop right there Ms. Granger, thank you. Twenty points to Gryffindor." Lupin leaned against his desk, folding his arms. "Today, I have brought a guest that can let you students have a firsthand experience with an Angel."

Everyone sat up, immensely focused and interested. Hermione almost squeaked, "You _have _one?" It was hard to tell whether she was really excited or really scared.

Lupin smiled. "Please welcome Castiel," Dean's eyes widened as the familiar brunette walked out, "a Pureblood Angel."

Hermione and several other students gasped. Mostly girls. Castiel was even more handsome and attractive than he had been on the train, somehow, like they had said, much more divine.

He looked at everyone curiously as Lupin kept speaking. "Now, some of you might have seen him on the train, and are probably surprised now." Dean had a feeling that he was mostly talking to him. "I will explain. One of Angels' skills are blending in, they have this sort of...camofloge, like the magic we use so Muggles won't see certain things. So when they look at Castiel here, all they'll see is a teenager. He's still hiding his wings, so he wouldn't shock you too much-"

"Professor Lupin, isn't it a bit dangerous to have one in here? I mean, average Angels are extremely powerful, so Purebloods..."She looked warily at Castiel, who watched her with interest, making her blush slightly.

"It is okay," everyone leaned forward unintentionally, and even Dean could only resist enough to only sit up straight in his seat. The Angel's voice was like deep bells chiming, soothing everyone without even trying. "I will not hurt anyone." Dean's eyebrows rose. _So this is what the chick meant by them having camouflage...He looks different than he did on the train __earlier._

A girl yelled out, "Can we see your wings?" Everyone laughed, but were all secretly hoping he would say yes.

Castiel smiled. "Sure." He took off his trench coat, then, to everyone's interest, he moved his shoulders a bit in concentration. Once he had taken the trench coat off, Dean couldn't help but observe like everyone else did. Castiel had a normal T-shirt on, and his skin was pale, his arms smooth and glowing. _Freaking glowing_. The Angel moved his shoulders a bit and soon, in a blink of an eye, he had folded wings on his back. They were huge and pretty, pure-white as snow as he slowly stretched them, seeming to get bigger the more he stretched them.

When he checked that no one was harmed or too shocked, he extended his wings a bit, their full wingspan seeming to be a bit too wide to extend fully without knocking things over. The class exclaimed praise and whispers. The wings were beautiful, and more so, the Angel himself seemed to glow more.

They passed excited looks and whispers as Lupin got up from his desk and Castiel folded his wings again neatly behind his back. "Another thing they can do, is prevent us from performing spells by something we now call "Charming'." He looked at Dean. "Ah, you two met on the train right? Come up here please."

Dean reluctantly got up and walked over, standing directly in front of the angel before stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Now, I want you to try a freezing spell on Castiel, and look at him directly in the eyes." Dean nodded and pulled his wand out of his robes, raising it and looking into Castiel's bright blue eyes, trying not to get lost in them.

"Immob-" Dean froze, feeling his whole body warm and calm down, lowering his defenses greatly. He tried again, frowning, trying to push the feeling away while his eyes were glued on Castiel's. "Imm-Immobilll...?" He furrowed his eyebrows as the feeling of extreme happiness filled his body, wanting to smile and run into Castiel's very comfortable-looking arms. Maybe even feel those soft, white wings. Or drown in Castiel's absolutely _stunningly_ beautiful blue eyes, like the sea. "Im..." Dean's face was one of utter confusion, but it instantly relaxed against his will.

"As you can see," Dean lowered his wand and tried to look at Lupin, but couldn't find the willpower to. Castiel's eyes never left his as Dean's never left his. "Dean here, has been 'Charmed' by Castiel. Purebloods have extremely intense gazes, and can send messages to you through them, therefore, they can use it to control our thoughts,make us lower our defenses, feel all nice and fuzzy basically. You can stop Castiel, thank you."

Only Dean and Castiel felt the millisecond in which the Angel stared a little bit more before looking away, and Dean gasped, realizing he had been holding his breath without knowing. His whole body felt like jelly.

He thought he was going to fall, but Castiel was already at his side, surprisingly strong, yet gentle as he grasped Dean's arm, which Dean took as an offer to use him as a support by placing his hand on Castiel's arm, balancing himself. Castiel's skin was pleasantly warm and tingly, feeling smooth under Dean's shaky hands.

Everyone clapped and Lupin smiled. "Castiel, take Dean to his seat please." Dean was lead, a bit reluctantly but he knew he would have fallen down without, by Castiel to his seat while Lupin spoke. "Dean's senses are completely dulled now, and his nerves are flooded with euphoric feelings that make him weak." Hermione scribbled down every word annoyingly as Castiel helped Dean slid into his seat, then reaching into his jean pocket and pulling out a chocolate bar while everyone focused on Lupin's explanation for what had happened, eyes wide with interest. "Here," Castiel handed him a piece, and Dean was surprised that it somehow didn't melt in Castiel's pocket, and how it was somehow the same warmth as Castiel's hands, "eat this, it will help you gain some feeling back."

Dean could have sworn he saw a small smile on Castiel's lip's, making him look completely _enchanting_. Dean took a bite of the chocolate and noticed his heart was beating wildly, but was distracted by the relief of the feeling coming back into his body. Or was the feeling leaving him technically speaking? He wasn't really listening to Lupin.

"-and Castiel has given Dean chocolate, the same thing that helps when one encounters a dementor, to give him some feelings back." He clapped his hands together. "Now, does anyone else want to try?" So many raised their hands, and Dean couldn't help but notice that Castiel wasn't as gentle when people turned all mushy.

* * *

He walked out of the class with a few of his friends, encountering Fred and George with some famous Potter kid he never really talked to.

George smiled- or more so grinned, as the twins were always plotting. "You okay, Dean? Lookin' a bit mad." He reached into his pocket to pull out a very appetizing gum-looking thing. "Here, eat this. It'll help you cool off." The little fluffy cube in the ginger's hand was sky-blue, making Dean's stomach flip.

Dean gave him a sarcastic smile. "I'm not going to eat that if you're the one who made it. Not going to take any chances."

Fred patted George on the back as he put away the...invention. "It's alright. We tried."

George shrugged. "We can get someone else. Now, Dean, care to tell us why you're on the edge of beating someone up? Did a girl turn you down?"

Dean sighed. "I wish. No, it's because I was chosen as the example for Lupin's first lesson. 'Supernatural Beings'. I don't want to spoil the surprize, so why don't you guys just go in the classroom yourself and see?"

"Oh, come on Dean."

Fred sang happily, "We'll help prank Sammy."

Dean smiled and shook his head. "I got to get to my next class, see you guys." He nodded his head to the black-haired boy standing next to them. "You too, Potter." Walking past, he felt something slip into the pocket of his robes and he sighed yet again, knowing that some kind of 'new product' had been put into his robes by the twins.

He walked down the vast hallways as students rushed to get to their classes. _What do I have next...Charms? I'm not in the mood for any charms but...Dad will kill me if I skip..._ Dean sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. _God, I can't wait for lunch._


	3. Part 3:Shrinking Closets Aren't Helpful

**Oh my GOD. It's so nice to be back on my computer T-T I've been so busy and I really need some sleep but it doesn't matter! I had to make a new chapter. And make a chapter I did. Anyway, it's nice to be back, hope you enjoy, and thanks for the favorites (:**

**And I changed what year Dean was in, for certain reasons later in the story. So he's a fifth year now. So is Cas.**

* * *

The day went by calmly and boringly- but Dean was happy when the final class ended an he could head to his dorm and sleep.

He passed by a group of guys, Slytherin, and scowled. They knew not to mess with Dean. The leader of the group, a boy with a smug sneer and very white-blond hair, with ice blue eyes and pale skin walked by angrily.

"I can't believe they're thinking of letting that thing stay at Hogwarts. Wait till my father hears about this."

Another boy, large and bulky, spoke. "Why would it even _want_ to stay?"

Dean stopped in his track, turning around. "Hey," the group turned to him, "who are you guys talking about?"

The sneering boy frowned. "Why do you want to know, _Winchester_?"

"Because I do. Now, what are you talking about? Or do I have to walk over there and beat the answer out of you?"

The Slytherin flinched, talking defeatedly but still with a note of smugness. "The _angel._ There are rumors that the teachers are thinking of letting him stay, for what reason, I don't know."

Dean stared up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Hm, thanks kid."

"Whatever." They gave dirty looks as they walked away towards the Slytherin common room.

Dean smiled and went on his way to the Gryffindor dormitory.

* * *

It was around midnight when Dean got up from his bed silently and pulled on his robes, proceeding to walk to the common room quietly and look out the window. The moon shone brightly, and the forbidden forest loomed in the distance. He walked over to the entrance and smiled while closing the Fat Lady behind him, ignoring as she mumbled, "Children these days..."

_I have some plans with one of the girls I met on the train, and I definitely like that she asked for me to sneak out. Shows she likes to live on the edge_. Dean liked- no, _loved_ adventure, and he liked girls who could take care of themselves.

He stalked down one of the stairs and found someone observing one of the paintings closely. At closer, cautious observation, he saw that it was none other than the angel, simply standing in front of the wall, looking deeply interested in whatever moving painting he was gazing at.

"_Dude_," Dean hissed, "what the Hell are you doing?!" The Castiel's head jerked towards him, blue eyes showing only slight surprize in the soft moonlight.

He shrugged, nodding towards the painting. "I was wondering if this was what you humans believed Angels were like." Dean almost rolled his eyes, but something about how the angel looked at him, full of curiosity and wanting to know, he just had to help him. Dean patiently walked over and looked at it as Castiel did the same. "You portray us very strangely."

The angel in the painting bowed his head slightly, the wings behind him folding up behind it's back. It wore a delicate white toga, and it's fair skin was milky pale, face perfect and refined. It's wavy hair was golden-blond, and it had elegant green eyes that looked from Castiel to Dean.

"Well, yeah," Dean's gruff voice whispered to Castiel, "that's how you guys were portrayed in Bibles and 'epic paintings' and all that other shit." Castiel tilted his head as Dean added tiredly, "Magnificent, divine, _radiant_ guardians with fluffy wings and halos, who can do no wrong, or whatever they're supposed to be."

The angel turned to him, still furrowing his eyebrows in thought. "I thought the angels of Bibles were warriors of their God."

Dean waved his hands in the air. "I've never been the religious type, so I don't know."

Castiel looked thoughtful, then turned back to the painting, where the small painting -angel extended it's white wings. As Castiel stared at it, Dean felt something touch his right arm, and looked over to see a giant blob of white. He almost fell backwards in shock, but noticed the feathers and realized it was Castiel's huge wings enveloping them both.

Dean glanced at Castiel with disbelief. "Dude, warn me before you do that."

Innocent eyes looked up apologetically. "I am sorry. I was curious." Dean was having a hard time paying attention when soft feathers were brushing against his skin, and the wings were emitting a warm, pleasant heat while glowing with a soft light. Dean felt calmly at peace, like the wings were a haven, away from the world, protective and..._loving_ in a way. Soothing.

Dean suddenly felt uncomfortable. He wasn't used to such a considerate and... _motherly _love, whether coming from a bundle of feathers or a real person. As if the angel sensed his unease, Castiel decided to curl the immense wings around them tenderly, as if to comfort by sheltering Dean, who looked at Castiel questioningly.

The blond angel in the painting was bowing deeply, with grace and poise. It's small green eyes gazed respectfuly at Castiel.

Dean tilted his head at the gesture. "What were you curious about?" He felt calm again, like all his problems were being drained away and replaced by something overwhelmingly like _euphoric tranquility_. Damn Sam and his vocabulary.

Castiel suddenly looked benevolent, gentle and watchful. "I was curious why you seemed so sa-"

A quiet clanking was heard from below the stairs behind them, and Castiel immediately folded up his wings, the dim glow of a lantern shining.

Dean ran a hand through his dark blond hair. "Dammit, it's Filtch and that stupid cat!" He took one step and saw that Castiel was still standing still, but had his wings neatly tucked on his back. "Come on, I'm not looking forward to getting more detention okay?" He pulled the brunette to the nearest door and pulled the knob just to find that, yes, it was locked.

Dean pulled out his wand hastily. "_Alohamora." _The painting of the angel waved goodbye, almost making Dean laugh if not for the danger of almost getting caught.

There was a small click and Dean opened the door as he pulled Castiel along before shutting it gently behind them just in time for Filtch to appear from the stairs. His cat mewed loudly, and Dean held his breath. Looking over, he saw that Castiel's wings seemed to be in an uncomfortable position, making the angel shift a bit, face showing his discontent.

"What wrong?" Filtch's creepy voice drawled out, and by how the light underneath the door was moving, he was obviously examining the area.

Dean felt as though the walls were too close, so he took a step a little bit closer to where Castiel was, and looked up to see the angel was doing the same. They were chest to chest, but the closet kept getting smaller and smaller.

"Let's go, Mrs. Norris." The receding steps finally disappeared all together, the hall was quiet once again.

Dean breathed out, gasping for air while minding the space. Castiel managed to move his wings until they were around Dean, making him laugh, amused at the angel's predicament. "You should have put them away when you had the chance."

Castiel actually looked a bit mussed, like he had lost his composure. "I didn't think I was going to have to be contained in such a...small...space."

He tried not to move his lips too much as he stated, "I think I got us into the-" he stopped as he was pressed even closer to Castiel. "No, I _know _I got us into the Shrinking Closet. Sorry, buddy."

Castiel, Dean saw, was slightly taller than him, and he felt suddenly very powerless at the realization. The angel looked down at him, completely calm and forgiving. "I am fine, Dean. I have never been in a 'shrinking closet'. It is..." he looked up at the ceiling in thought. "Peculiar."

The closet shrunk again, and though Dean was trying to prevent it, his hips pushed into Castiel's as the angel's pressed into his, and the awkwardness that only he was feeling grew, his face turning slightly pink.

Castiel looked up at the ceiling again, not seeming to notice. "How did you unlock the door? Was that what you call 'magic'?"

Dean couldn't help but look up, and instantly became transfixed in the Angel's deep blue eyes that seemed to have a soft, heavenly glow like the rest of his body, inches away from his own face.

"Yes." He was being moved closer, pretty much brushing the slightest bit of his lips against Castiel's chin. The friction _below their torso_ wasn't helping either, and every time Dean tried to move his face away, it seemed to cause their hips to grind even more, and Dean almost let out a quiet sigh, instead biting his lips. He was hoping to be doing this with the Ravenclaw girl. Not a fucking _angel_. Though his crotch had something different to say about the issue, and he found his jeans starting to get a bit too tight all of the sudden.

The closet was warm enough with both of their body heat being contained in the ever shrinking space, which, Dean had to complain, the angel's glowing self wasn't helping with the problem. But neither was his own skin that was starting to heat up, so Dean decided they were even. At least the wings served as a pillow against the walls, though they tickled at Dean's face from time to time. But nonetheless, they were pleasant to have.

"Dean," Castiel was looking down at him again, "are you alright?"

Dean managed, "No, I'm not fucking alright. I am a teenage boy, who needed to meet up with a girl today so he could, I don't know, _get it on_ a bit?" He ignored the angel's confused face at the choice of words, and continued. "If we're stuck here until a teacher finds us, we're going to have to be in some kind of trouble...my dad's going to kill me..." His face was practically buried in Castiel's chest, and he glanced up to see that the brunette was wincing slightly, wrapping his wings even tighter around Dean.

_Poor guy. His wings are probably aching right now..._ "You okay Cas?"

"_Cas_?" He couldn't look up, but he could have sworn he heard the hint of amusement in Castiel's voice, like the angel was actually smiling. Dean really wished that he could look up.

"Yeah, it's a nickname. It's faster than having to say your full name. It's cute ain't it?"

Castiel's chest rumbled lightly in what Dean guessed was a chuckle. "Sure."

The door opened to Dean's left, and they both tumbled out, falling to the floor.

"Oh my god..." It was Harry, holding his hand out so Dean could take it. He looked over and saw that Hermione was helping Castiel up, currently a bundle of feathers on the hallway floor.

"Thanks," Dean moved his shoulder to get the aches out, "you saved us."

Another boy, Ron Weasly, stood by, smirking. "Why were you two in a closet?"

"Don't get any ideas, bucko. Filtch came by and I had to improvise a bit, and this guy," he pointed at Cas, "was about to get us busted." Harry frowned while smiling, making Dean raise an eyebrow before tiredly asking, "What di you think we were...?"

"I don't know," Ron snickered, "Seven Minutes in _Heaven_?" He giggled even more uncontrollably.

Hermione smacked him. "That's disgusting, Ron." Castiel was next to her, flinching every now and then, making Dean frown.

Dean smiled sarcastically. "Very funny." He walked over to Cas, still talking to the other three. "What were you guys doing out at night?"

The three all started mumbling out responses of nonsense so Dean held up his hands. "Nevermind, but hear this: mind your business and I'll mind mine." He sighed. "Looks like I missed my date." He looked at the little fourth years while brushing the angel off and checking his wings. "Sorry, do your wings hurt? We can get Madam Pomfrey to check it out."

"No, I am fine." Castiel flapped his wings slightly, smiling. "It's fine. I heal very easily."

Hermione was examining him closely, and her eyes showed all the questions flying around her thoughts. Dean cleared his throat and said, "Well, I'm going back with Cas here. Are you guys coming with?"

Harry spoke up, shaking his head as his messy black hair flew around. "No, we're...going to check something out."

Dean nodded and grabbed Castiel's wrist. "Okay, see you soon. Don't get caught." The three youngsters walked in the opposite direction as Dean and Cas, who let go of the angel's wrist after a while when it finally seemed like he was following him. "We're going to the Gryffindor Rooms, where you can stay until the morning, 'kay?"

The brunette nodded, still gazing at everything curiously till they made it to The Fat Lady, who yawned and looked at them tiredly. "Password?"

"Rumpled Werewolves." She swung open, and Dean dragged the stunned Castiel inside.

"You can sleep on my bed, I need to do my assignments anyway."

Castiel looked at him closely. "What about sleep?"

"I can go without it." Dean waved his hands dismissively while pulling books out by the fireplace.

"Well, I do not require sleep as well." Dean looked behind him to see that the angel did indeed not seem to be tired in anyway.

He thought for a bit. "Alright," he stuck his thumb out to the chair behind him. "You can sit there if you want."

The angel nodded and sat down, sinking into the plush seat as Dean turned back around. Opening his book, Dean pulled out a piece of parchment and started to write, the fire crackling and flickering. He turned around and saw that the angel's eyes were closed, his face peaceful. Dean sighed and took off his robes to spread on the angel before continuing on with his studies.


	4. Part 4:Fluffy White Feathers

**I know that Ravenclaw is blue and bronze in the Books, but I am more so referring to the film, and I've changed how the tables are arranged in the Great Hall. I've shuffled a lot a things around, so to all those who like detail, please bear with it. I'm going to be mixing a lot of stuff up, as I have already. (:**

**Okay, I have to complain. My sister has been barging in the past few days, and I'm not one to panic and close everything, so I keep them up, but it's really starting to tick me off because it's for the DUMBEST stuff ever. She ust came in to tell me to search for a song that she can play on her iPhone. For the seventh time today. While my Document was up. *sigh***

* * *

"Woah...look at them...marvalous if I must say so myself."

"Hm, I agree. Do you think if we ask, he'll give us one?"

"I don't know... Dean might get mad for us interrupting his sleepover." The other person snickered. Dean slowly opened his eyes to be looking up at the ceiling, his head cushioned on the chair while leaning on something warm against his right.

"Hey, at least he finished his assignments." The sound of flapping papers found it's way to Dean's ears as he got up, rubbing his eyes to look up into the two twins' grinning faces.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," George whispered, "Care to explain how you managed to get an Angel of the Lord into our Common Room?"

Fred handed him a glass of water, which Dean did not risk taking a sip out of, while whispering as quietly as George was, "Hey, do you think he'll let us have a feather? Me and George want to test out what it can do."

Lee Jordan tiptoed over quietly in his robes, no doubt ready to go explore with the twins. "Why are we sti-_Woah_." His eyes widened and he ran a hand through his dreadlocks, watching the resting angel behind Dean. He turned to the other two. "Do you think he'll-?"

Dean sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Why don't you guys just, I don't know, ask him?"

The twins looked at each other and shrugged, their movements synchronized, and Dean turned around and looked at Castiel for the first time since he woke, and was surprized to see that the angel had wrapped himself inside his huge wings, his legs near where Dean's head was resting. He raised his hand slowly and gently to shake Castiel, whose eyes flew open as the fingers barely brushed against his leg.

Pretty blue eyes met Dean's green ones, then flicked over to the three others watching them. "What time of the day is it?"

Dean looked out to the window on the far right of the room, seeing that the sun had not even risen yet, the mist shrouding the faraway Forbidden Forest and grass surrounding Hogwarts. He glared back to the twins and Lee Jordan as he replied, "I think it's around 3:00 a.m, maybe even earlier."

Fred spoke up, smiling. "It's around 2:00, honey."

Dean half-smiled, half-grimaced at them as the angel unfolded his wings behind him, sitting up. "Thanks, I needed to wake up this early."

George grinned, but patted Dean on his shoulder as the blond rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Sorry mate. We're going to explore, so we won't bother you anymore." The three turned to leave, but Castiel spoke up, standing to Dean's right.

"Wait," he opened his wings and pulled some small feathers near his shoulder and held them out, "I don't really sleep."

He looked down to Dean with his adorable half-smile on his face, which made Dean look at the other three and smirk widely.

"Thanks man," George accepted the fluffy, white feathers with care and gratitude. "Awesome. You are officially a brother of ours, though Fred with still be my favorite." He put his arm around Lee's shoulder and started walking to the door. He turned to Lee exclaiming quietly, "Come on Fred, let's go!" He walked away with Lee, laughing as Fred simply stood in front of Dean, rolling his eyes while smiling at the ground.

"Thanks again little angel," Fred looked up, patting Castiel on the head before following after the other two.

Dean looked up to where Castiel stood, saying haggardly, "Why didn't you just tell them you were awake?"

Castiel looked down to him, raising an eyebrow. "I did not deem it necessary. Was I supposed to?"

Dean's mouth curved at the sides a bit. "No, I guess not."

The brunette held a hand out for Dean to take while stating, "Would you be so kind as to please guide me to Professor Dumbledore's residence?"

Dean took the hand and stood, minding the parchments near his feet, and once again noticing how he was grudgingly smaller than Castiel. "Well, it's not like I have anything else I have to do. Come on." He walked over to the portrait hole with Castiel following after.

The walked through the hallways easily, the dim light of the sky illuminating their path. "Dumbledore's office is up there," Dean pointed to a griffin statue in an archway, "when you say a password, the statue will turn around to show some stairs. Go up them and he'll be there." His gaze flickered to Castiel's shoulders, smiling as he realized the angel had put his wings away. Or camouflaged them.

The angel walked forward hesitantly to the statue._ "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandos."_

Dean was taken aback. They usually never made passwords that long. unless it was really important... He looked at Castiel's back as the angel gazed curiously as the statue rotated. _He really is important... They did say he was a 'Pureblood'. _Castiel turned around, bowing his thanks and goodbyes to Dean, waved before going back down the hallway as Castiel disappeared up the stairs. _Super interesting angel of the lord. Nice._


	5. Part 5:The Sorting and The Meeting

**Ugh! I'm so pissed! My sister ust keeps barging in and she won't stop, and she does it for stupid reasons, and- *clenches fists and takes a deep breath*- God. Sometimes i forget that she's older than me, seriously. Well, I hope you like this chapter, I'm already starting the next one...heh heh heh... which will be _immensly_ fun...**

* * *

They were all in the Great Hall, sitting their house tables and practically buzzing with excitement, most likely from the Dark Arts lesson, and because the rumor that 'The Angel' was staying a bit more at Hogwarts had spread like wildfire around the school through the ghosts and paintings to the ears of students.

They watched with wide, awed, and interested eyes as Castiel walked between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables, most of the people turning around or craning their necks to look at the graceful figure.

It surprized Dean that Castiel could stand everyone's eyes on him, let alone the _wandering _eyes. Not that he could blame them, Castiel _was_ insanely gorgeous. But then again, Castiel was an angel, and angels didn't have many emotions. As far as they knew.

Dumbledore talked with the brunette for a bit before turning to the teachers and conversing with them. Dean could have sworn that Dumbledore glanced at him, then looked over at the Ravenclaws before turning back to the teachers and talking again.

Fred and George's younger brother, Ron, spoke between bits of food. "Wha' o you fink they talkin' fout?"

Hermione smacked his head with her closed book, making an exasperated groan of disgust. "That's horrid! At least swallow before making us all lose _our _appetite!"

Harry snickered and George and Fred laughed, but, answered seriously for once. "They're probably talking about what House our little angel's going to hang out in." Harry reached for an apple as Fred and George filled their plates with delicious breakfast choices.

A girl with very pale skin and light blond hair, and a very misty voice spoke up. "Did you know Angels have something called 'Grace'?" Everyone turned towards her, listening. "It's an amazing thing they can give to a person they share a bond with or someone they care about. They can also heal people by touching them," she held her hands up before her and touched a piece of bread. "Tahdah!" She sighed, looking over to where Castiel was standing patiently with awe. "They're beautiful creatures aren't they?" She turned to Dean, who was taken aback when he realized she was talking to him.

"Um, I guess." Dean looked over to the angel, who was staring at him, making him quickly look away. "He looks human to me."

Fred raised his eyebrows and glanced back over to the teachers. "I think he's quite mysterious, that little angel. Why would he be staying?"

George nodded, sucking on a lollipop. "Quite the mystery, I agree. But we have to thank him for giving us some feathers."" He smiled, taking his candy out from his mouth and staring up at the ceiling. "He seems to like Deanie, though."

The group looked up, and sure enough, two blue eyes were watching from all the way on the other side of the room at Dean, who turned back around to his food.

Ron swallowed his mouthful audibly and stated, "He's staring over here. Do you think there's a ghost near by us or something?"

Hermione squinted her eyes at him. "Just because that's what Muggles think about angels... " She sighed impatiently. "Ugh, that's just a _stereotype_. Real angels aren't affiliated with 'God' or anything. That's just how they were_ thought _to be."

Ron scowled, rolling his eyes. "Someone can't take a joke."

"Yes I-"

"Greetings, Hogwart's students." Dumbledore was at his podium, his glasses shining when they caught the candle light. Everyone quieted and turned their eyes to the Headmaster respectfully. "Thank you." He turned to Castiel, motioning with his hands for the angel to move closer. "Now, as you all know, the fourth years have been talking as much as the paintings have about our guest, Castiel."

The angel stood still as everyone examined him while Dumbledore spoke. "The Angels have decided to agree to send a representative for them to the wizards, in order to learn more about us as we want of them, so Castiel, the son of the Leader of the Angels, will stay for as long as they would like him to at Hogwarts." Loud murmurs exploded throughout the room, people commencing comversations with each other.

Dumbledore waited for them to quiet, and glanced over to Dean for a moment before continuing, "Now, we have come across the problem of what House our guest will be staying in-" Excited yells erupted and Dumbledore smiled wistfully. "_And it has been decided,"_ "that, to be fair, he will stay in all the Houses for a period of time. We will start him off in the Ravenclaw House, and switch when the time is right." The hall yet again grew loud.

The tie that appeared in Dumbledore's hands turned blue and grey before being handed back to Castiel, who was suddenly dressed in Hogwart's robes. The Headmaster gestured towards the Ravenclaw table where many of the girls made room for him.

Castiel walked down with the tie still in his hands and walked all the way down the table until he found an empty space near a _male_ that he sat down in. Dean smiled. The boy the angel had sat by was none other than Sam, Dean's younger brother, who was currently immersed in a book, but scooted slightly over in order to give the stranger some more space.

The Hall went back to talking, and Ravenclaw girls looked enviously at the blushing girl to the right of Castiel, and Sam, who wasn't even paying attention to the person who sat down on his right.

A girl grinned at Dean while exclaiming, "Your brother's so lucky!" She looked back over, as many girls were doing, at Castiel and Sam.

Fred and George patted Dean on the back while eating an apple. "Your brother will finally have a friend."

"A real friend."

"Not someone interested in his looks-"

"-or his homework." The twins laughed and the others went into deep conversation about who knows what.

Dean watched his brother, who was handsome, just not as much as Dean was. He was smart, and liked to think things through before carrying them out. But he was kind and caring, balancing out Dean's gruff personality. He had brown hair that was cut into a bit of what one would call 'skater-hair', curling at the ends. His eyes were a deeper brown than Dean's, with less green tint to them, and was tall like Castiel.

He finally looked up and noticed the Gryffindor group watching him, and furrowed his eyebrows before turning to his right and seeing Castiel. They watched as Sam held out his hand, which Castiel took, and said something which made the angel smile.

They whooped and howled, gaining a condescending look from Sam and two innocent blue eyes from Castiel. Dean gave a small smile, which was returned by a shy bow of the head from Castiel. Sam said something again while pointing at the tie in his hand, which made Castiel reply something back. It seemed that many Ravenclaw eyes were watching as Sam took off his tie, then put it back on slowly.

Dean realized what was going on and turned back around with a suppressed grin, picking up some bacon and chewing slowly. Laughter burst from Sam, making him turn back around to see that the angel had successfully put on his tie, though backwards and slightly tilted. Sam patted him on the back, while smiling fully and going back to his book. Fred and George started passing signals with their hands to Sam, who nodded tiredly from over his book.

* * *

The class Dean hated the most was Potions, under that was Divination, and under that, was _Herbology_. Dean hated having to be patient with anything, let alone a freaking _plant. _And his friends knew that he would get in a bad mood when it was on his schedule, which it was for the day.

His first class was, luckily, Care of Magical Creatures, which he didn't mind as much. He could always understand creatures better than humans. So his mood was lifted somewhat, though he was still slightly pouting.

Dean walked through the hallways after finishing his breakfast, with his_ Monster Book of Monsters_, absent mindedly scratching it's spine once in a while to calm it while talking with some Gryffindor girls surrounding him, all nice and not as flirtatious as most other girls towards him. One of them was Angelina Johnson, who was talking enthusiastically about Quidditch, until she got to the game she had played the other night.

She threw her hands up into the air, her dark skin complimenting her deep brown eyes. "I saved the quaffle on accident, but I don't know whether or not to be proud of it, and I could've helped Fred out more-"

Another girl, Katie Bell, slapped her on the arm. "You did fine," she turned to Dean, carrying parchments and supplies herself, "God, Dean, tell her she did fine!"

He smiled, staring ahead and half-heartedly saying, "You did fine Angie." He knew himself that the girl would still reprehend herself about it.

"Oh, no it wasn't. I could've-"

A girl with brown hair rushed past, only to drop the many books she was carrying, and Dean held back the urge to laugh, bending down next to her and assisting in picking up all her stuff. "I'll catch up later guys," he spoke to the group behind him, who laughed, knowing Dean's chivalry acts for many females.

The girl looked up, her golden-brown eyes meeting Dean's apoligically. "Sorry, I'm such a klutz." Her yellow tie revealed that she was from Hufflepuff, but Dean had never seen her around.

"Are you..." they both stood, Dean carrying most of her books politely, "new here?"

She smiled, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear while smiling prettily. "Yeah. My name's Lisa." She held her hand out, then bit her lip and retracted it. "I guess I should take my books back first." They both laughed and Dean found that he couldn't stop smiling.

"Um, I'm Dean. Nice to meet you Hufflepuff." He frowned, still smiling. "You don't have to bring so much stuff you know."

Her face showed her shock, then disbelief. "Are you serious? Ugh," She shuffled with her items a bit till they were situated and reaching out for her books. "Well, thanks for the advice and help."

"I can hold them for you."

"No, it's all right." She shook her head. "I can handle them."

Dean stared up at the ceiling, still holding her books. "Yeah, I saw that when they all fell down onto the floor." Before she could open her mouth to counter, he started walking backwards, smiling. "What class do you have next?"

She stood, seeming to consider whether or not to tell him, but she soon gave in. "Charms. With Professor Flitwick," she added, walking after him. She was pretty, with tan skin and a perfect, bright smile. She had a nice figure, and dressed nicely in her uniform. Her hands were delicate and slender, but she had a confidence that Dean liked.

"I can walk you to your class, unless you would rather tumble your way to his class." He didn't turn around, but simply kept walking without looking at Lisa.

"Oh, I'm fine," Dean smiled, already knowing he would win the conversation, "I can make it myself."

"Hm," Dean kept walking faster than her, carrying the many books in his hands neatly, "I can't risk such a pretty face become scarred by falling down."

"I won't fall..." she blushed lightly at the compliment, and burned red when Dean looked over his shoulder with a playful smile on his lips, his green eyes shining mischeviously. She sighed in defeat, and followed after him, half-smiling like a mother with a difficult child.

He chuckled and slowed his pace to match her's, saying teasingly, "I think you'll like it at Hogwarts."

* * *

**I wanted to get Lisa in there, because (I've never watched Supernatural, sadly ) I'm pretty sure she and Dean had a romantic relationship in Supernatural...right? If not, oh well. I'm going to twist her personality so much... And I'm going to include Bobby too! (: But that's later. I'll see you later though. Aww... my dog is so adorable... he's taking up practically my whole bed though... *sigh***


	6. Part 6:Therapy on Horseback

**Ew, I got sick. Me no like being sick. ): But I finished, yay (:**

* * *

Dean snuck out to the grounds where an abundance of students were crowding around Hagrid, near his cabin, and a very mussed man holding a horse. Or what at least _looked_ like a horse. You could never let your guard down when it came to Hagrid and his creatures.

Fred and George turned around smiling. "You're late, Deanie-boy."

He sighed with a wistful smile on his face. "I was helping a newbie."

"Oooh..." The twins shared a look. "Pretty?"

Dean smiled, sticking his hands into his pockets and holding his book under his arm. "_Very_." They patted him on the back before turning his head to the center of the class with their hands.

"I think you'll have another reason to be happy my dear boy. Look..." They rotated his head till it was focused on the other House that was with them, "over _there."_

A bunch of guys, obviously the popular group of the Ravenclaws, were listening to the teachers with rapt attention, but in the middle of the group there was Sam, who was taking notes while Castiel was looking over his shoulder with interest.

After looking at him for a bit, Dean turned to the twins, frowning. "So?" They were having a double-class with the Ravenclaws. Didn't sound that special to Dean, but the twins' wolfish smirks told him they knew something that he didn't.

They snickered and pointed to the ruffled man, who had a very...woodsmen-look to him, if not slightly hillbilly-ish. His voice was gruff and unrefined, almost like Hagrid's, except not as deep and more intelligible.

"My name's Bobby, and today, I'm gonna show you how to ride a horse in order for tomorrow's lesson to go well." There was some groans from the Gryffindors, who wanted to get straight to the cool stuff, but they definitely didn't like what the man said next. "For certain school regulations, we want you to pair up boy-boy, girl-girl."

There were outbursts from the gold and red House yet again, while the Ravenclaws simply started conversing with each other for partners

Hagrid held his hands up, smiling. "I know, I know. But we got t' know how 'ter ride a horse n' order 'fer you to be able t' ride the Thestrals tomorrow-"

Hagrid was cut off as the Ravenclaws whispered excitedly, and the Gryffindors' yells quieted, though a large number of them still shuffled impatiently. If it was for something that would amaze them, they would be willing to tame themselves for a day. Maybe.

They had to stand in a straight line directly facing the Ravenclaws, and were paired up by who they were across from. Dean smiled devilishly at Sam, who was standing across from him, receiving a exasperated grimace back. Sam turned to his left and started talking to Castiel, who was vastly occupied with staring at the horse in Bobby's hand.

As everyone was paired off down the line, Dean noticed that Fred had snuck to the Ravenclaw line earlier in order to be paired up with George, thus explaining their smirks at the beginning of the class from probably knowing what the lesson was going to proceed. But Fred was caught and had to move back...being partnered with Sam, which meant that Dean would...He looked up to Castiel, who was looking around curiously.

Dean sighed as Sam smiled, mouthing "tough luck" as he walked over and waved to Fred, who was currently acting out a tragic love scene with George about how they would only be separated for a little bit, but their bonds would remain and whatnot. He walked over to Castiel as the rest of the students were being paired off, and many stared enviously at both.

**(Dean's handsome, Castiel's gorgeous. And they obviously found that it was terrible that the two weren't with someone else to balance out the attractive factor...of whatever. I hope that made sense. The rest of the students basically wanted the hot people to be distributed evenly instead of coincidently being partnered with eachother, basically adding to their amazingness)**

Bobby started to pull out horses of all shapes, sizes, and colors, and Dean took advantage of the time to talk to Castiel about the seating arrangement.

He held his hands into the air,"I can hold _you_ against my chest, but I will not let you hold _me_, okay?"

Castiel tore his eyes away from the horses and and looked at Dean's green eyes questioningly, arching his eyebrows. "Um...Sorry, I wasn't-"

"Oh, God..." Dean sighed. He was having to deal with a lot of amateurs lately. He ran a hand through his dark-blond hair and repeated patiently, "You get on the horse first, then I'm going to climb on behind you and control the horse."

The brunette nodded. "Okay." Dean was pretty sure Castiel didn't even know what he was supposed to be doing.

When they were handed a handsome black stallion, Dean watched as Castiel walked over to the horse, patiently letting it sniff his scent before scratching it's nose gently and looking awed.

As the angel familiarized himself with the horse, Dean watched and observed before finally stating, "You know, it sort of reminds me of an Impala." He approached it and patted it's sleek, black coat with admiration.

Castiel turned his blue gaze away from the horse to Dean. "A what?"

Dean smiled at how Castiel had a habit of tilting his head when he was confused. "Come on, get on the horse and I'll show ya." A stool magically appeared to the horse's right, and Castiel climbed on, after a bit of difficulty, and settling himself onto the saddle with his usual frown set in place.

"Good," Dean leapt on fluidly, sliding himself into place behind Castiel, "you are a _natural_." He smiled when the angel seemed to tense in fear, holding onto the horses mane with unstableness that made Dean hold the reins with one hand while wrapping the other around Castiel's chest to steady the angel. Cas looked back, gratitude and relief on his face.

"I find this extremely terrifying in a way." He laughed nervously, and Dean sighed, amused. An attractive angel that he needed to teach how to ride a horse. The usual day of Dean Winchester.

"It's always that way in the beginning, but once you get used to it," Dean started the horse into a slow trot, "it grows on you-I mean you begin to like it," he corrected himself, remembering that Castiel didn't speak American. "My dad is a Muggle, a non-magical creature, and my mother was a witch, but she died when I was younger." The horse put on a fresh burst of speed, and Dean tried to blame the wind for drying his eyes and making them tear up the slightest bit.

Castiel immediately slid back into Dean's chest when the horse surged forward, a small gasp of surprize escaping him before he slowly relaxed, quiet and observing. Though he didn't say anything about Dean's mother, he seemed to be pondering over it, like he knew Dean wouldn't have liked it if he had apologized like many others did. And Dean was thankful for that.

He continued, "My dad drove an Impala, a type of black car, which is why I said the horse reminded me of it. My dad's the one who taught me how to ride," he pulled lightly on the reins and got the horse into a slow run, "But as lazy as I look, I have to take care of my grades, otherwise my dad gets mad and yells at me about how I have to be responsible and all that."

Dean was pretty sure Castiel was half-smiling as they rode around a little ways away from Hagrid's place, the messy brown hair on his head turning silky as the wind blew against it. A whoop from Dean's side made him look up to where Fred was directing a fair, cream-colored chestnut towards him, Sam laughing between his arms and yelling, "You having fun playing Prince Charming, Dean?"

Dean pursed his lips and retorted back, "At least I'm not the Princess Samantha leaning into the chest of Fred Weasley!"

Sam scowled, but instantly broke out into a smile and leaned back dramatically, and Fred faked looking regal and smug while slowing the horse down to Dean's speed, making Dean let out a deep laugh that rumbled in his chest against the angel. Dean directed his attention back to guiding the horse, which was very calm and gentle despite it's tuff appearance. The two rode away to go meet up with someone they knew, saying quick goodbyes and last taunts.

"These creatures are marvelous." Castiel ran his hand through the raven-black mane of the horse, leaning into Dean's sturdy chest comfortably. Dean found the angel's warmth satisfying, and somewhat intriguing from how normal the angel's back felt. He half-expected wings to sprout of nowhere and he would fly off the horse. "They are loyal, yet gentle in a way." He patted it's neck. "Very handsome."

As if the horse understood what the angel had said, it snorted happily and tossed it's head, making it's two riders laugh. "Well, I guess." Dean shrugged, shifting on the saddle into a more comfortable position for both Castiel and him, finding that the small smile on his face wouldn't go away. "I've always been able to get along better with other creatures than with humans."

"I wouldn't say so." Dean steered the horse back around, slowing it's pace. "You seem to attract people's attention, especially females." Dean scoffed. "But you have a leadership value in you that people respect you for." Dean started to frown slightly, feeling uncomfortable.

"You are gruff and unmistakably human, but it seems you are very self-sacrificing. Do not blame yourself for not being able to..." He paused, thinking for the right word, "...help someone."

Dean stared at the back of Cas' messy, dark-brown hair moving around in the wind, stiffening greatly. He knew that Castiel was going to say "to _save_ someone". And it sent a shiver down his spine, suddenly wanting to consider pushing the angel off his chest.

He didn't like it when people got too close. He didn't like it when someone could read him.

"You are only human, Dean." Castiel turned around, meeting Dean's wide eyes, full of caution and slight anxiety. His guard was down, his usual tuff exterior passed by simple words. "And I believe that you are very kind."

Dean's face was clouded, and his eyes dark green, as he finally tore his gaze away from Castiel's bright blue eyes that seemed to stare into his soul, making him apprehensive. Who knows, maybe it was another thing angels could do. Dean finally spoke after his horse away from going into the forest and back towards the class. "How do you think you know me so well, Cas?"

Castiel moved back around and touched Dean's leg to his left, making the blond flinch in surprise, but instantly relax as the hand seemed to drain all his worry away in a sedative way. The brunette glanced back to Dean. "I won't tell anyone." Yet again his eyes shimmered kindly, and he appeared to glow and radiate this...this sort of faith in Dean, like his angelic form was coming out a little, and drowning Dean in a tranquil atmosphere.

Dean set his jaw, trying not to cry. So angels did have some skills that the wizards didn't know about. Dean wondered if what the Luna girl had said was true, if he was experiencing the slightest bit of what she said was "grace".

But she said the angel would have to care about him for him to feel it, so he threw the idea from his mind while stating "Thanks, I guess." He stopped and added defensively in a low voice, "But don't think you know me, alright?"

"I comply whole-heartedly." Castiel's 'glow' started to dim, and he slowly faded back into his human form while Dean watched with intrigue. "I cannot claim to understand, for I have only what little emotion I have been granted." Dean's green eyes watched Castiel's back. He heard a note of sadness in the angel's voice, and was almost tempted to turn him around, but was distracted by the sound of a horse trotting over.

A Ravenclaw, Adam Milligan, trotted over with a terrified looking Gryffindor between him. Adam had short, light-blond hair with sky blue eyes that looked nice against his Ravenclaw blue, and looked regal on his pure white horse. "Do you guys know what we're supposed to do after this? I think my partner is done with riding horses." George and rode up, partnered with Lee and looking quite proud at managing to get his friend as a partner.

Fred joined up too, seeing George ride off, with Sam smirking at Dean and Fred appraised his brother. "How'd you do it?"

"Waited till the last person in line and switch." George shrugged. "Easy, though I do wish to be in the company of...I don't know, a lovely damsel." He glanced over to the many pretty Ravenclaw girls with a disappointed sigh, as did all the boys except Castiel, who was intensely focused on Adam.

Dean answered to the Ravenclaw's earlier question, "Um, I guess we wait until they say we're done." Adam nodded, but he was watching Castiel, who seemed to be still observing him closely.

"So you're...the new angel, right?" Adam's light blue eyes stared curiously at Castiel, a slight frown upon his handsome face, confused on why the angel was staring at him. "Welcome to Ravenclaw, Castiel. It's a pleasure to have you with us." He expertly kept his white horse in place while extending a hand to Castiel, who took it after maneuvering his arms though Dean's, which were still holding the reins.

"The pleasure is mine." Castiel watched Adam closely, and Dean glared at their clasped hands, finding himself counting the two seconds they shook their hands in. Two seconds were too long in his opinion, and he felt somewhat possessive about it.

"Students," Hagrid called from his cabin, Bobby standing next to him with his arms crossed, "you can switch now!"

Everyone looked at each other with surprized expressions, but complied and started dismounting and helping their partners. Dean glanced back to Adam, who was looking worriedly at his small, now ghostly-white, partner. Dean got off the horse and held his hand out for Castiel, who took it and brought both his legs to one side before half-sliding, half- leaping off the horse's back.

Dean instinctively stepped closer to balance Castiel once he had slipped off the horse, his feet stomping into the soft grass.

"Well, I'm surprized you didn't spread your wings." Castiel steadied himself and sighed.

"I didn't want to startle anyone."

Dean arched an eyebrow. "So you would rather fall flat on your face instead of gaining a few screams of surprise?"

"Yes."

Dean shook his head, patting Castiel off and fixing his backwards tie. "How considerate of you, Cas. But try to be more careful about yourself." He was about to climb on, with great reluctance, but looked over to Adam, who was trying to get his partner off the horse. He passed a look to Castiel, who got the message immediately, and turned to the black horse. But not before Dean could catch the small smile upon his face.

He walked up to Adam, who was trying to coax the boy off with soothing words.

"Come on, it won't be that bad." The black-haired boy merely looked down with wide, dark eyes.

"I'll ride with him." Dean patted Adam. "You can ride with Cas."

"Cas?" Adam's eyebrow rose.

"Castiel, the angel." Dean pointed to Castiel and started getting onto the horse before Adam could say anything.

"Um, I'm okay," Adam shook his head. "You don't have to do this, I'm fine."

Dean let out a laugh. "Yeah, but he's not," he looked down to the boy in front of him, and looked back down to Adam. The blue-eyed boy opened his mouth, then closed it, scratching his head. "Alright, thanks Winchester."


End file.
